The Confession
by momoyukii
Summary: UPDATE! Sekolah baru saja dimulai dan kehidupan SMA Kyuubi yang statis membuatnya bosan. Tetapi itu bukan berarti ia mau dikejutkan oleh seorang asing berkeriput begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Kyuubi bukan terkejut karena keriputnya (ia mengaku sedikit), namun lebih kepada apa yang dikatakan orang itu padanya. fem!Kyuubi, AU. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**The Confession**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Romance / Humor

**Warning: **fem!Kyuubi, AU

**Summary:**  
Sekolah baru saja dimulai dan kehidupan SMA Kyuubi yang statis membuatnya bosan. Tetapi itu bukan berarti ia mau dikejutkan oleh seorang asing berkeriput begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Kyuubi bukan terkejut karena keriputnya─ia mengaku sedikit, namun lebih kepada apa yang dikatakan orang itu padanya. Shukaku juga turut menyalahkan orang itu, karena telah membuat mereka berkorban banyak. Kepala, jiwa, serta akal sehat.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyuubi tahu bel ini tanda pelajaran kedua di awal semester telah usai. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar teman-temannya menggumamkan 'Yes!' saat guru bahasa Inggrisnya, Kakashi-sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas. Memilih untuk tidak beranjak dari mejanya, Kyuubi terlihat tak bersemangat. Awal semester baginya tak terlalu menarik apalagi jika sudah berada pada tahun terakhir. Kelasnya sendiri hanya kehilangan beberapa siswa. Sepuluh orang, tak lebih, ia menghitung.  
Merasa bosan karena semua berjalan terlalu normal, Kyuubi mengambil buku pelajaran selanjutnya dan mulai membaca. Terkesan rajin bagi tipe sepertinya, tapi ini tahun ketiganya dan ia tidak cukup baik hati untuk membiarkan orang lain ada di atasnya dalam hal apapun, termasuk prestasi. Kalah adalah sesuatu yang sangat dibencinya.

Ia sudah tenggelam dalam bacaannya ketika salah seorang temannya memanggil. Hanya dirinya yang bernama Kyuubi.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan dagu terangkat. Seisi kelas yang tadinya riuh, berubah sunyi seketika. Kyuubi disegani (tepatnya ditakuti) karena sifatnya yang kurang ramah─seperti nama aliasnya (Kurama : KUrang RAMAh), padahal wajahnya enak dilihat dan kemampuan berpikirnya hebat serta kelebihan lainnya.

Shukaku─yang memanggilnya, berdehem pelan. Tampaknya sedikit gugup karena nada galak Kyuubi dan diamnya suasana. "Ada yang mencarimu. Dia di luar."

"Jadi kau mau aku yang pergi menemuinya?" Kyuubi mempertajam tatapannya pada Shukaku tanpa peduli pada kesehatan jiwa laki-laki itu. "Dia yang perlu. Suruh dia ke sini."

Penghuni kelasnya yang lain juga tak banyak membantu. "Tapi, dia Uchiha yang baru pindah semester lalu."

"Apa? Ecchi?"

Shukaku membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuubi memasang wajah datar tanpa rasa bersalah. "Bicaralah yang jelas."

Setelah kembali mengumpulkan jiwanya, laki-laki itu meneguhkan hati. "U-chi-ha."

"Uchiha? Ya sudah," responnya enteng. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Uchiha? Kau tidak berani memanggilnya ke sini?"

Kyuubi mendahului Shukaku, berbicara lagi. "Kau takut sama si Uchiha itu? Padahal namamu Shukaku." Ia belum selesai, "Shukaku artinya suka-suka aku, kan? Berarti kau bisa sesukamu. Masa panggil dia saja tidak bisa?"

Terhasut dengan mudahnya, Shukaku pergi ke luar kelas sesuai keinginan Kyuubi. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa menatap gadis bersurai oranye kemerahan itu takjub. Libur panjang bahkan tidak melemahkan kekuatan intimidasinya. Kyuubi semakin berjaya.

"Kau Namikaze Kyuubi?" sebuah suara bertanya, memecah keheningan.

Satu tarikan napas serentak oleh siswi perempuan di kelasnya membuat Kyuubi jengah. Sehebat itukah Uchiha sampai semua temannya bertindak hiperbola? Menyebalkan, pikirnya.

"Ya," jawabnya pendek. "Kenapa?"

Uchiha yang berada tepat di hadapannya ini mengulurkan tangan, "Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi."

"Aku tidak tanya namamu," Kyuubi mengacuhkan uluran tangannya. "Cepat katakan keperluanmu."

Ini saatnya menyampaikan maksudnya, "Aku akan menjadi pacarmu."

Kali ini bukan hanya siswi perempuan, bahkan siswa laki-laki dan Kyuubi sendiri tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja diucapkan Itachi. Orang ini gila, batin mereka.

"Sepertinya kau salah masuk ruangan," gadis itu menanggapi dengan dingin. "Tujuanmu pasti _infirmary_. Otakmu tergeser atau jatuh di jalan."

Diluar perkiraan, bahasa tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya ini terlihat semakin santai. "Aku tahu kau sangat senang. Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak senang," Shukaku dan yang lain dapat merasakan aura hitam melingkupi tubuh sang diktator. "Jangan main-main denganku."

Tetapi jawabannya tetap diluar logika mereka. "Aku mengerti, yang sepertimu memang sudah pasti pemalu."

"Kau keriput sialan!" Kyuubi meledak. "Kau mengerti bahasa manusia atau tidak?"

Pemuda tampan bermarga Uchiha itu tetap tak bergeming. "Kita baru jadian beberapa menit lalu dan kau sudah memberiku panggilan sayang yang unik." Ia tertawa sebelum berkata, "Aku benar-benar senang."

Shukaku yang merasa perlu bertindak atas rasa kemanusiaan, berbisik pada Itachi. "Kau benar, dia memang pemalu," dirinya terpaksa berbohong. "Jadi dia tidak suka kalau diperhatikan di depan umum seperti ini."

"Aku sudah menduganya," Itachi mengangguk paham. Ia kembali menoleh pada Kyuubi yang masih mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat dan menepuk kepala gadis itu. "Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang."

Itachi kemudian meninggalkan kelas Kyuubi dengan langkah ringan, tidak peduli pada tatapan _shock_ seisi kelas yang terus mengikutinya sampai ia benar-benar hilang dari jangkauan mata. Mereka menyadari banyak hal setelahnya.

1. Kyuubi dalam keadaan terburuknya saat ini

2. Uchiha Itachi yang tampan ternyata punya gangguan mental

3. Mungkin keriput di wajah Itachi memperburuk penglihatannya sehingga ia tidak bisa membedakan ekspresi senang dan kesal seseorang (Kyuubi)

4. Nyali seorang Uchiha sungguh mengagumkan

5. Itachi sepertinya memiliki masalah serius sehingga ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Tuhan (Mati)

* * *

Kyuubi sebenarnya sudah lupa pada apa yang terjadi ketika istirahat pertama berlangsung di awal semester hari ini. Bukan karena ingatannya lemah, tetapi otaknya selalu menghapus segala kejadian buruk dengan mandiri. Namun apa yang didengarnya sekarang memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali.

"Terus, Itachi dulu temanmu waktu kecil?" Kisame mengangguk bangga saat melihat binar kagum di mata teman sekelasnya.

Tatapannya menerawang jauh, "Kita pertama kali ketemu di pantai."

"Wah, berarti kalian sahabatan dari dulu?" tanya teman-temannya begitu antusias.

Ia tersenyum puas. "Tentu sa─"

"Bukannya kalian pertama ketemu di pelabuhan?" semua kepala berbalik ke arah Kyuubi. Sementara, Kisame menatap Kyuubi penuh tanya. "Itu, yang pas badanmu mau dimasukin ke kaleng buat dijual di Supermarket."

Sayangnya Kyuubi perempuan, kalau dia bukan, Kisame dapat memastikan napas Kyuubi tak akan berhembus lebih lama. Kyuubi pasti kesal karena ia membicarakan Itachi. Kisame termasuk pribadi yang pengertian. Pengertian kapan Kyuubi jinak, kapan sebaliknya. Jadi lupakan kalimat pertama karena Kisame takut sekali pada Kyuubi yang ini.  
Lamunan Kisame buyar saat mendengar teman-temannya menghela napas lega. Sang ratu iblis telah keluar dari kelas mereka, pulang.

Konan tiba-tiba maju ke depan seperti ingin menyampaikan jadwal arisan. "Kalian pasti ingat waktu Itachi bilang dia mau menjemput Kyuubi-san, kan? Kyuubi-san sudah pulang dan Itachi belum muncul."

"Bisa saja Itachi menunggu di bawah," Sasori berpendapat. "Soalnya, jarak kelasnya dengan kelas kita lumayan jauh."

Ino, salah satu yang paling heboh berceloteh juga. "Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti dia? Ini menarik sekali!" Semangatnya sebagai penyebar gosip membara, "Itachi pasti punya alasan kenapa dia mau jauh-jauh ke sini untuk meminta Kyuubi berpacaran."

"Memaksa," Shukaku meralat. "Kalau dia meminta, pasti pakai kalimat tanya."

Konan sukses tertular Ino. "Apapun itu, kita sudah sepakat!" serunya. "Ayo kita ikuti dia."

Kyuubi mendecih remeh saat tiba di gerbang sekolah. Uchiha sinting itu memang bilang akan menjemputnya, tapi nyatanya dia sendiri tidak ada. Pasti dia kabur, Kyuubi tertawa mengejek. Mungkin otaknya sudah ketemu atau dia sudah sadar diri. Kyuubi yang superior sama sekali tidak cocok dipasangkan dengan keriput bermerk Uchiha cap badai. Tidak akan pernah, ia menekankan.  
Dan lagi, Kyuubi tidak tahu apa motif teman sekelasnya mengikutinya sampai ke sini. Walaupun mereka berjalan sangat jauh di belakang, tetap saja ia sadar dirinya diikuti.

"Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?" semua berebut bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kisame. "Oh, ternyata Kisame pemimpinnya?"

Kisame mengerut ketakutan, "Bu─bukan, ini karena aku tinggi makanya paling depan."

"Berarti, kau mengataiku pendek?" Kyuubi merasa dilecehkan. Ia menyeringai seram, "Kau jujur sekali ya."

Melihat Kyuubi terus maju mendekatinya, Kisame menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil berjalan mundur. Berpikir, ayo berpikir! Konan bergidik saat melihat kepala Kisame mulai mengeluarkan asap. Rencana mereka hanya bagus di atas kertas.

Tuhan selalu mengabulkan doa hambaNya yang teraniaya, terbukti dengan adanya secercah harapan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Shukaku menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "Itachi! Itachiiii! Itachiiiiiiii!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Author's Note:

Sebelumnya atau sesudahnya (?), perkenalkan, saya newbie di sini! Jadi, mohon bantuannya~  
Saya tidak memiliki fandom tetap dan suka berkeliaran. Panggil saya sesuka kalian :)  
Ini adalah ItaKyuu dalam pikiran saya. Dan karena melihat ada yang memasangkan Kyuubi dengan Shukaku, saya jadi tertarik untuk ikut menyeretnya masuk 8D  
Beritahu saya apa yang kalian pikirkan─apapun, karena saya suka diberi sesuatu. Saya peminta-minta eksis hahaha  
Gencet tulisan review di bawah ini dan menangkan hati saya yang kece ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**The Confession**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, The Confession © me

**Genre: **Romance / Humor

**Warning: **fem!Kyuubi, AU

**Summary:**  
Sekolah baru saja dimulai dan kehidupan SMA Kyuubi yang statis membuatnya bosan. Tetapi itu bukan berarti ia mau dikejutkan oleh seorang asing berkeriput begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Kyuubi bukan terkejut karena keriputnya─ia mengaku sedikit, namun lebih kepada apa yang dikatakan orang itu padanya. Jungkir balik dunia Kyuubi telah dimulai.

* * *

.

.

.

Serentak, semua menoleh menatap Shukaku bingung. Terkecuali Kyuubi, ia langsung berbalik dan mendapati Itachi bersama teman-temannya yang lain sedang berjalan sambil tertawa-tawa. Bahkan meski suara Shukaku sudah sekencang tadi, laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak mendengar apapun. Telinganya juga bermasalah.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Shukaku memelankan suaranya supaya tidak didengar Kyuubi. Terselip nada geram di dalamnya, "Cepat bantu aku memanggilnya!"

Seolah tersadar, mereka mengangguk cepat. "Oke, serahkan pada kami!"

"Itachiiiiiiiii!"

Shukaku tidak ikut, lehernya terlalu sakit untuk melanjutkan.

"Kau mau perment _mint_?" tawar Sasori kasihan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Shukaku, ia memberikan beberapa. "Nanti sesudah ini kita beli minum."

Teriakan mereka terhenti begitu Kyuubi kembali menoleh ke arah mereka. "Apa? Kalian teriak sama-sama?" gadis itu lalu berdecak menghina. "Kalian pikir itu akan berhasil? Dia tidak akan dengar."

"Kami ada banyak dan suara kami kuat!" Ino melawan. "Dia pasti dengar!"

Kyuubi tertawa jahat. "Kalian tahu kan, otak si keriput itu rusak?" ia menunjuk Itachi. "Bagaimana bisa mendengar kalau otaknya rusak?"

"Gawat, dia benar," wajah Kisame pucat. Ia mengguncang kuat tubuh Konan, "Kita akan habis di tangannya kalau Itachi tidak datang ke sini!"

Kisame membayangkan Kyuubi memotong tubuhnya membentuk _fillet_, menjadikannya sushi segar. "Tenanglah Kisame," Shukaku menurunkan tangan Kisame dari bahu Konan. "Otak Itachi tidak rusak sungguhan. Dia tidak dengar karena dia sedang mengobrol dengan temannya."

"Kyuubi-san tidak mau bicara dengan Itachi?" Konan bertanya setelah pulih dari rasa pusing. Kyuubi mendengarkan dengan tenang, "Soal yang tadi pagi itu, mendadak sekali."

Ia menatap teman-temannya tajam kemudian menghela napas. "Aku capek," tangannya terangkat memijat keningnya. "Dia kelainan."

Semua membisu.

"Akhirnya kau jinak juga," Sasori menepuk bahu Kyuubi. "Yang tadi sangat mengerikan."

Kyuubi menepis tangan Sasori. "Kalian sendiri sudah tahu _mood_ku jelek malah dekat-dekat."

"Kami penasaran Kyuubi-chan," hanya kau dan Konan, batin para siswa. "Lagipula kami salut pada Itachi!"

Sebagai tanggapan, si putri sulung keluarga Namikaze memukul tembok tempatnya bersandar. "Berhenti menyebut nama orang gila itu."

"Baik, namanya disensor," Shukaku memutuskan. Kata kekerasan dan perempuan sama sekali tidak cocok. Kyuubi adalah pengecualian.

Konan tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Ehm, itu," gadis penyuka origami itu bersuara ragu-ragu. "Aku bingung bagaimana cara bilangnya."

"Itu?" alis kanan Kyuubi terangkat naik. "Apa?"

Shukaku mengikuti arah pandang Konan, melihat melalui bahu Kyuubi yang menghadap mereka. Sasori, Kisame, dan Ino juga melakukan hal sama.

"Dia," ucap Kisame tertahan. Ino bergumam, "Dia yang namanya tak boleh disebut."

Sasori dan Shukaku menepuk jidat mereka.

Kyuubi menoleh. Sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya untuk berbalik.

"Kau menungguku daritadi?" aura hitam kembali keluar dari tubuh Kyuubi. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Disentakkannya tangan Itachi, "Kau!". Tinjunya melayang telak ke perut laki-laki yang sudah mengacaukan hari pertamanya di awal semester. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Ternyata lumayan sakit," cukup lama Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang dikuasai emosi. "Tapi aku terima ini sebagai hukumanku."

Ia lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman sekelas Kyuubi, "Terima kasih kalian sudah menemaninya sampai aku datang."

"Err, ya," Ino mengerling gugup. Ia menarik Konan bersamanya, "Kami pulang duluan ya."

Kisame sedikit terbata, "A─aku juga. Aku sariawan."

Sasori melirik Shukaku. _Tinggal kita_.

"Kenapa kalian tatap-tatapan begitu?" suara galak Kyuubi menyadarkan keduanya. Sepertinya Kyuubi menganggap Itachi tidak ada di sana. "Ayo pulang."

Itachi terlihat biasa saja. Bahkan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, "Ayo."

"Ayo Shukaku," Kyuubi menarik Shukaku untuk berjalan bersamanya. Kepalanya lalu menoleh pada Sasori, "Rumahmu beda arah, kan?"

Sasori sedikit iba melihat Itachi. "Ya, biar aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menemanimu?" sindir Kyuubi.

Sasori sudah terbiasa. Kyuubi sudah begini sejak mereka SD. "Aku duluan."

Itachi masih setia bertahan.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" giliran Shukaku yang menjadi sasaran Kyuubi. Gadis bermata _ruby_ itu merasa risih karena Itachi selalu menyamai langkahnya sementara Shukaku tertinggal di belakang.

Shukaku memang sengaja. "Jalanmu yang terlalu cepat," ia beralasan.

"Begitu?" Kyuubi menghampiri Shukaku lalu menendang kakinya tepat di tulang keringnya. "Maaf sudah memaksamu."

Sekarang entah siapa yang harus dikasihani..

Perasaan lega memenuhi Kyuubi begitu ia tiba di rumah. Padahal ini hari pertama dalam tahun ketiganya tapi rasanya lelah sekali. Ia juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Itachi terus berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Orang itu benar-benar keras kepala. Tanpa sadar, helaan napas lolos keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kyuu, sudah pulang?" ibunya yang cantik, Kushina, menyambutnya di pintu.

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Kushina yang mengernyit heran.

"Naru-chan, Kyuu-nee sudah pulang!" panggil Kushina pada anak bungsunya. "Turunlah!"

Tak lama berselang, terdengar suara langkah seseorang menuruni tangga dengan cepat. "Kyu-nee!"

"Tunggu, jangan dekat-dekat," Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Nee-san lagi _bad mood_."

Adiknya yang manis menurut. Ia memilih diam dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kakaknya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak memijat kedua bahu Kyuubi perlahan. "Biar stressnya Kyuu-nee hilang."

Kushina tersenyum simpul melihat keduanya. Naruto adalah sosok adik idaman, tidak heran Kyuubi bersikap sangat protektif terhadapnya. Sebuah ide melintas di benaknya.

"Kaa-san juga capek lho," Kushina menepuk-nepuk bahunya, seperti merasa pegal. Ia berpura-pura kecewa, "Tapi Naru-chan nggak pijit Kaa-san."

Kyuubi mendengus melihat tingkah ibunya, sedangkan Naruto mulai merasa bersalah. "Habis ini aku pijit Kaa-san kok," balasnya lugu. "Sabar ya, Kaa-san."

"Tou-san juga ya," Minato terkekeh pelan sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Kyuubi tahu ayahnya sudah berdiri di sana sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. "Nanti Tou-san traktir ramen."

Naruto percaya saja, lagaknya sudah seperti tukang urut profesional. "Tapi Tou-san antri ya," tawa Minato pecah lagi.

"Jangan marah ya Kyuu," Minato menggoda putri sulungnya. Kyuubi memutar bola matanya malas.

Kushina ikut menambahkan, "Dia milik bersama."

Ya, hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat Kyuubi bertekuk lutut.

* * *

Kyuubi tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto menariknya turun dan memaksanya pergi ke pintu depan pagi-pagi begini. Ia semakin heran saat si jabrik pirang tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas. Atau mungkin ia yang tidak tahu alasan adiknya tertawa. Begitu dirinya mencapai pintu, Naruto meninggalkannya, kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat pagi," suara itu menyapa. Kyuubi berharap matanya salah lihat. "Apa kau memimpikanku tadi malam?"

Tangan Kyuubi mengepal erat, ingin meninju wajah di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu," Itachi tersenyum. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi Kyuubi,

"Kau sangat manis kalau rambutmu terurai."

Kyuubi merasa mati lebih baik.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung melihat Kyuubi tak menanggapi. Ia berbicara lagi, "Kau takut merepotkanku? Tidak apa, ini kemauanku."

Itachi positif kelainan. Kyuubi takut otak Itachi benar-benar rusak. Atau yang lebih parah, otak Itachi memang tak pernah ada. "Dengar keriput, aku tidak peduli kau mau apa. Tapi jangan libatkan aku," Kyuubi mengucapkannya penuh penekanan. Ia mencoba untuk mengancam, "Kau membuatku gila. Aku bisa membunuhmu kalau aku lepas kendali."

"Aku membuatmu gila?" Itachi tetap tak terintimidasi. Matanya mengedip sengaja, "Kau gila karena cintaku?"

Jika teman sekelas Kyuubi ada di sini, mereka pasti akan sangat terkejut melihat ekspresi _shock_ sang ratu iblis. Bagi gadis itu, Itachi adalah neraka hidup. Percuma saja. Mau dimaki-maki, dipukul, ditendang, diapakan juga, Itachi tidak enyah. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ada orang yang bisa membuatnya stress akut.

"Terserah," ia tidak bisa lebih jengkel lagi. "Tapi kau tidak boleh ke sini. Kenapa kau harus ke sini?"

Itachi menjawabnya santai, "Kita kan pacaran."

Kyuubi mengerang frustasi.

"Kyuu, kata Naru-chan ada tamu ya?" Kushina tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam. "Siapa?"

Itachi memberi salam dengan sopan, "Selamat pagi bibi."

"Oh, ternyata Itachi-kun!" wajah Kushina sumringah. Ia lalu menatap Kyuubi senang, "Aku lupa kalian satu sekolah."

Kyuubi tidak mau tahu dari mana ibunya mengenal orang abnormal ini, walaupun ada kemungkinan ibunya bertemu Itachi di tempat rehabilitasi. Ada hal-hal yang lebih baik ia tidak usah tahu. Karena bisa saja saat ia tahu, ia akan terpuruk. Kebenaran itu kejam.

"Oh iya Kyuu," Kushina menepuk bahu putrinya. Ia melanjutkan, "Kaa-san lupa bilang kalau Itachi-kun itu tetangga baru kita yang pindah bulan April kemarin. Waktu mereka datang ke rumah, Dei mengajakmu pergi."

Bagai dilem, bibir Kyuubi enggan merespon. "Kau jarang keluar jadi tidak tahu."

"Adikmu tiap sore selalu main dengan Sasuke-kun, adik Itachi-kun."

Kyuubi berusaha untuk menulikan diri. "Kaa-san juga sering belanja bersama Mikoto, ibu Itachi-kun."

"Tou-sanmu juga sering ke salon sama─"

Cukup. "Aku tidak mau tahu apapun!" Kyuubi menutup telinganya. Dahi Kushina berkerut tak mengerti. "Kenapa kaa-san memberitahuku?!"

"Aku tidak tanya!"

Kushina masih tidak tahu apa yang salah. "Kaa-san harusnya jangan memberitahuku!"

Kebenaran itu kejam. Untuk Kyuubi.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Guest (tanpa nama), CindyAra, hayabusha, Arum Junnie, sea07, Vipris, Akane Fukuyama, Namikaze Nara, Sends, Son Sazanami, Nyanmaru desu, Kagami Natsu**

Untuk yang log in, reviewnya dibalas lewat PM biar kita makin mesra –plak

Ini balasan untuk guest :

Guest (tanpa nama): Terima kasih reviewnya, ini lanjutannya 8D

Hayabusha: Itachinya udah nongol 8) Soal Shukaku sepertinya iya, tapi kita lihat keadaan juga(?) Sebenarnya ini mau dibuat SasuNaru cuma karena takut mereka jadi terlalu ooc, pilihan jatuh ke ItaKyuu XD Terima kasih reviewnya dan ini lanjutannya, Haya-san 8D

Akane Fukuyama: Kalau Akane-san suka sama sifat Itachi, saya lega. Soalnya Itachi akan terus-terusan cacat mental tapi sebenarnya dia punya alasan logis –eh spoiler XD Terima kasih reviewnya dan ini chapter 2 nya 8D

Namikaze Nara: Salam kenal juga Nara-san :D Saya salting deh dibilang kece dan dikedipin (?) Saya sebenarnya sempat berencana bikin ini shou-ai tapi karena agak kurang pas jadilah straight ._. Terima kasih udah review dan bilang suka, ini lanjutannya 8D

Kagami Natsu: Semoga ini bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa penasaran Natsu-san Terima kasih reviewnya dan ini lanjutannya 8D

Sejujurnya saya ngerasa chap ini kurang lucu. Maafkan saya T-T Sekolah udah mulai lagi dan saya stress sendiri -_- Sekali lagi maafkan saya (_ _') Saya akan berjuang untuk chap depan.. Oh ya, bantu saya sedikit, readers mau Naruto atau fem!Naruto? Isi di review –w–b Kalau kalian teliti, saya nggak nyebutin gender dia di atas XD

Dan untuk silent readers (kalau ada –plak) yang (mungkin) membaca fic ini, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kata-kata yang saya rangkai 8D Bahkan walau kalian tidak meninggalkan jejak, saya yakin kalian senyum-senyum(?) waktu membaca fic ini. Jadi terima kasih 8D

Jangan ragu untuk bertanya & memberitahu saya apa yang kalian pikirkan─apapun, karena saya (selalu) suka bersosialisasi. Saya juga (masih) seorang peminta-minta eksis hahahaa

Sebagai orang narsis yang banyak omong, saya perlu disadarkan lewat review ;D  
Jadi gencetlah tulisan review di bawah ini tanpa rasa bersalah~


	3. Chapter 3

**The Confession**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, The Confession © me

**Genre: **Romance / Humor

**Warning: **fem!Kyuubi, AU

**Summary:**  
Sekolah baru saja dimulai dan kehidupan SMA Kyuubi yang statis membuatnya bosan. Tetapi itu bukan berarti ia mau dikejutkan oleh seorang asing berkeriput begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Kyuubi bukan terkejut karena keriputnya─ia mengaku sedikit, namun lebih kepada apa yang dikatakan orang itu padanya. Jungkir balik dunia Kyuubi telah dimulai.

* * *

.

.

.

Bendera putih tandanya menyerah.

Kyuubi mencoba untuk mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya dari siswa lain yang berpapasan dengannya. Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah pasrah pada keadaan. Apalagi menyerah, itu tak pernah ada dalam kamusnya. Tapi perlu dicatat, ia juga punya batas kemampuan. Laki-laki yang sekarang sedang menggandeng tangannya (paksa) tidak mengerti bahasa manusia. Atau bukan manusia. Mungkin Itachi meminum bahan berbahaya dari laboratorium kimia.

"Cukup sampai di sini," ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Itachi berhenti juga. "Tidak perlu sampai kelas."

Itachi tampak keberatan. "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya sampai di sini saja," Kyuubi berkeras. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya lebih dari ini. "Cukup sampai di sini."

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tak setuju. "Aku harus tahu alasannya."

"Kau─" Kyuubi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia mengontrol volume suaranya, "Manja itu menjijikkan. Aku mandiri."

Alis Itachi terangkat sebelah, "Aku BCA."

"..."

Itachi akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya saat wajah Kyuubi semakin kusut. "Sebenarnya aku mau kita keliling sekolah."

"Untuk apa aku─" tatapan tajam Itachi membungkamnya. "Kita."

Kyuubi takut matanya rusak karena terus melihat Itachi tersenyum. "Tentu saja supaya semuanya tahu kita pacaran."

"Tidak," tolaknya cepat. "Itu bodoh, tidak berguna dan buang-buang waktu."

Ganti alis Kyuubi yang terangkat begitu mendengar tawa Itachi. "Akhirnya," ia masih tertawa. "Secara tidak langsung kau baru saja mengakui kita pacaran."

_Shock_. Belakangan ini ia akrab sekali dengan kata itu.

"KERIPUT SIALAN!" suaranya menggema di koridor. Sebagian siswa yang lewat menyingkir dengan bijak. "KAU MEMANG SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP!"

Itachi menangkap tinju Kyuubi yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. "Kalau kau pikir ini main-main, kau salah." Ekspresinya berubah serius. "Aku tertawa karena aku senang."

"Aku mau ke kelas," ujar Kyuubi mengacuhkan kata-kata Itachi. Stress dan teriak-teriak bukan hal menyenangkan untuk dilakukan di pagi hari. "Pergi kau."

Si sulung Uchiha mengangguk ringan lalu berbalik arah. "Aku akan─"

"Jangan coba-coba untuk datang saat istirahat."

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum, seperti tak bosan-bosan. "Bahkan kau tahu isi pikiranku. Itu berarti─"

"DIAM."

Gadis yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya mendengus. Itachi rupanya mengerti satu kosa kata, diam.

* * *

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya sebelum berkata, "Aku pikir kau setuju untuk tidak datang ke mari saat istirahat."

"Aku bosan," Itachi membalas. "Ayo ke luar."

Si Namikaze menjawab dengan tegas, "Tidak."

"Kenapa?" kata tanya yang Kyuubi benci. "Sebenarnya akan lebih manis kalau kau jawab 'Kasihtau nggak ya?'."

Kyuubi merasa kepalanya mulai mengeluarkan asap. "Aku dengar Uchiha itu jenius," ia menyelipkan nada remeh dengan sengaja. "Sementara kau? Hanya seonggok keriput tanpa akal."

"Definisimu tentang jenius sangatlah sempit," dagu Itachi bertumpu pada sebelah tangannya. "Ketika melihat matamu, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya malas, "Oh. Coba kau katakan apa yang kupikirkan sekarang."

Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu.

"Kau ingin memamerkanku di lapangan sekolah," dahi Kyuubi berkedut kesal. Itachi membuka mulutnya lagi, "_Tsundere_."

Itachi sadar kalau mereka sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, namun Kyuubi sepertinya tidak. Lihat saja tangannya yang sudah menarik kerah baju Itachi dengan kasar. Ia juga tidak sadar kalau tindakannya itu telah mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak keberatan ciuman di sini," Itachi menyela geraman marah Kyuubi. "Tapi aku tidak mau mereka tahu kalau kau sebenarnya agresif."

Jika tadi Kyuubi merasa sangat ingin membunuh Itachi, maka sekarang ia bersumpah ia akan melakukannya cepat atau lambat.

Namun belum sempat Kyuubi merespon, Itachi tiba-tiba sudah menjentikkan jarinya. Beberapa siswa yang dikenali Kyuubi sebagai teman-teman Itachi yang tertawa bersama sang Uchiha waktu itu masuk ke dalam kelas. Akatsuki, katanya itu nama mereka.

Tangan kanan Itachi terangkat seolah memberi tanda. Kyuubi masih belum melepaskan kerah seragamnya.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Hening. Gadis itu membeku di tempatnya. Teman sekelasnya juga kehilangan kata-kata. Sorakan polos(?) bernada bass dari Akatsuki dan ekspresi puas Itachi benar-benar hebat pengaruhnya.

"Cih, pengecut!" seru Kyuubi emosi. Wajahnya memerah karena marah bercampur malu. "Kau pikir aku takut pada gengmu?"

Salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang memakai cadar menyahut, "Akatsuki bukanlah geng."

"Kami adalah," yang berambut keperakan menyambung. "Kelompok.."

Itachi mendahului, "Belajar."

"Kelompok belajar."

Kelas sunyi lagi.

"Muka sangar seperti kalian bisa belajar apa?" hina Kyuubi sadis.

Ia lalu menunjuk yang berambut jingga, "Kau!" Mereka menahan napas. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi siswa sekolah ini dengan tindik-tindik itu?"

Yang bersangkutan tak merespon. Konan berdebar-debar dari kejauhan.

"Kau juga sama!" tunjuknya pada orang berikutnya. "Kenapa kau memakai cadar di sekolah? Ini bukan di India atau Timur tengah!" Kyuubi memotong saat orang itu mau menjelaskan, "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau bilang kau artis film India!"

Ia masih belum selesai. "Dan Kau! Kau harus mengecat hitam ubanmu dan berpakaian dengan benar!"

"Di sekolah tidak boleh ada topeng monyet!" semprotnya pada orang terakhir yang mengemut lolipop.

Itachi berujar setelahnya, "Aku sudah tahu kalian akan cepat akrab."

"Kalian semua melanggar peraturan!" Kyuubi mengabaikan Itachi. "Komite kedisiplinan harusnya menghukum kalian!"

Yang pertama didamprat Kyuubi─ Pein, bersuara. "Orang tua kami donatur sekolah."

"Lagipula, bukankah Kisame juga melanggar peraturan?" tambah Kakuzu─ yang bercadar.

Semua beralih menatap Kisame.

"Tak ada yang salah dengannya," bela Kyuubi. Bagaimana pun juga Kisame adalah temannya─ yang enak untuk ditindas.

Hidan mendengus. "Yang di laut, sungai, dan kolam tidak bersekolah. Itu tidak adil."

"Kisame-senpai harus dilepaskan ke habitatnya," Tobi dihadiahi tatapan seram Kisame.

Kakuzu tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Atau dijual ke pasar."

"Kau juga melanggar peraturan kan, Kyuu?" semua mata kembali tertuju pada Itachi.

Dan Kyuubi. "Apa maksudmu keriput?"

"Semua orang juga tahu kalau kau sudah mencuri," keseriusan terpancar dari tatapan matanya.

Apa yang kucuri dari si keriput ini? batin Kyuubi heran. Apakah Itachi melakukan semua kegilaan ini karena dia mengira aku mencuri sesuatu? Mungkin sejak awal ini ulah Naruto. Cukup masuk akal, simpulnya.

"Hatiku," analisa Kyuubi hancur. "Kau mencuri hatiku."

Sorakan bernada bass memenuhi ruangan, "Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"HENTIKAN SORAKAN BODOH ITU!"

Mereka menanggapinya dengan tawa. Walau dalam hati melafalkan doa.

Sebelum bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat berbunyi, Kakuzu sudah lebih dulu memisahkan diri kemudian berkeliling. Ia membagikan brosur-brosur yang telah disiapkannya pada teman-teman sekelas Kyuubi. Dan menyelipkan satu ke dalam laci meja gadis itu.

Di brosur itu tertulis besar-besar dengan huruf kapital, "BERGABUNGLAH BERSAMA AKATSUKI. AKATSUKI ADALAH KELOMPOK BELAJAR PERTAMA DI DUNIA YANG MEMUNGUT BIAYA."

"Sambil menyelam kita tenggelam."

Peribahasa yang salah, kuz.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Guest (tanpa nama), CindyAra, hayabusha, Arum Junnie, sea07, Vipris, Akane Fukuyama, Namikaze Nara, Sends, Son Sazanami, Nyanmaru desu, Kagami Natsu, Widya Mikazuki, Nabila Chan BTL, Lee Kibum, Proyek Gelato, LaChoco Latte, Kato**

Untuk yang log in, mari bermesraan lewat PM –plak

Ini balasan untuk guest :D

Namikaze Nara: Hahaha nanti saya suruh Itaching(?) gangguin Nara-san. Rata-rata mau SasuNaru ada romance ._. Tapi saya masih butuh lampu petromak– pencerahan. Jadi harap bersabar untuk kemunculan mereka ya (_ _') Terima kasih untuk review dan sarannya 8D

Proyek Gelato: Namanya bikin ngiler XD Di waktu kemarin beberapa telah saya jawab, kalau Gelato-san(?) berkenan memberi gelato mungkin balasannya bisa saya copas di sini –plak Dan untuk Kyuubi, semoga di chap ini Gelato-san nggak terlalu bingung lagi. Soal SasuNaru kayaknya saya butuh petromak hahahaha –ditendang Terima kasih untuk review dan sarannya 8D

Kato: Halo Kato-san 8D Saya curiga ada kecoa nongol pas Kato-san baca fic ini. Soalnya sampe "Kyaaa" begitu XD Dan.. panggil nama saya/apapun asal jangan senpai, soalnya saya ini masih geblek dalam menulis hahaha. Apa Kato-san masih menunggu? Ini lanjutannya dan terima kasih sudah mereview 8D

Saya sepertinya udah baikan(?). Saat beberapa kali baca ulang chap ini saya pede sih –plak Atau otak saya yg rusak ya? Saya beneran berharap chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Soal SasuNaru, kalau seandainya Sasu cewe Naru cowo gimana? Supaya abnormal gitu –disetrum  
Kalau ada ide/saran/usul lain tentang mereka, tolong beritahu saya Q_Q

Dan untuk silent readers (kalau ada –plak) yang (mungkin) membaca fic ini, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kata-kata yang saya rangkai 8D

Oh ya, karena masih berlaku, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri ya 8D Mohon maaf lahir dan batin (_ _)

Dan gencetlah tulisan review di bawah ini, karena review adalah ketupat imajiner yang tertunda XD/


End file.
